


In Love With A Guy

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [7]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Beers, Being Together, Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Bottom Lamar, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Hanging Out, He has a pervert friend, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Never been in a romantic and sexual relationship with a guy until now, Nicknames, Romance, Sexual Content, Slight Violence and Fighting, Smut, Some Humor, Stereotypes because of dark skin, Warm, loving relationship between these two, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar meets an attractive, flirtatious guy at a bar. He starts blushing and heating up around him, he doesn't know why. Is Lamar getting feelings for a guy?[Lamar x Male Oc](Again, I wrote this Fanfiction with a close friend, B. His name on here/Wattpad is TheGayBerry :) If you wanna check out his Fanfics/One-shots.)





	1. Chapter 1 - That Guy At The Bar

Lamar was at a bar, drinking beers with Franklin.

Lamar had got himself once again in trouble today, but Franklin - his bromantic savior, was there to fix the situation. They were chatting right now, about it.  
  
\- “..and' there ya were like a lost pup, pissin' yerself and waitin' to disappear! Homie, this is not some video game where ya respawn if ya die. I was seriously worried this time, Lamar!”  
  
\- “Is cool, homie! This fine piece of meat is still livin'!”  
  
\- “Yeah, but without me ya prolly' dead or someone's sex slave for the weekends.”  
  
\- “Nigga’ Ah'm the king in bed, don't gimme that princess bullshit, Frank!”  
  
\- “Just fuckin' with ya homie!”  
  
\- “Ah know, homie~”

 

Then, walked in was a dark-skinned guy.

 

He has long black hair and dark blue eyes with black glasses. He is wearing a dark gray tank top with black jeans, a dark gray plaid long sleeved shirt tied around his waist and dark gray timb boots on too. He also has a black necklace around his neck.

 

He goes to the bartender and gets a beer. He drinks it down then, he looked at Lamar.

 

'He's very attractive and cute too.' he thought to himself. He kept staring at Lamar.

 

Lamar and Franklin were in the middle of their nagging when Lamar's eyes stopped to look at the guy who had marched in the bar and taken a place close to them. Lamar drifted off from their conversation, staring right back at the guy, before blinking himself back to reality.  
  
Or more like, Franklin snapping his fingers in front of his (Lamar's) face.  
  
\- “What got into ya, dawg?” Franklin questioned with a frown. Lamar stammered with his words for a moment before he sighed and decided to leave it be.  
  
\- “H-hang on, Frank. I'll get a beer.” Lamar said quickly and walked to the bar desk, his eyes on the new guy. Lamar didn't say anything, but kept watching him. There was something in him which interested Lamar.

 

Tate couldn't resist the temptation to say something. He smirked at Lamar. "See something you like~?" he said to him. He didn't say this too loud but, enough so he heard him.

 

Lamar blinked, dumbfounded by his comment. He felt warmth crawl on his face, and the cold beer in his hand tempted him to raise it onto his face. He huffed, looking at his beer before bringing the glass on his lips and taking a savouring sip, his eyes back on this stranger. He gulped the beer, trying to stay cool and keep his ‘gangsta’ attitude on.  
  
He put the beer on the desk, clearing his throat.  
  
\- “Ya seemed to start that first, that.. staring..” Lamar said, cursing in his mind for stammering.

 

Also, he hadn't noticed the foam from the beer had painted a moustache over his lip.

 

Tate tried not to laugh, keeping his smirk.

 

"You're right. I was staring because you're attractive~" Tate said in a flirtatious tone of voice. "By the way, you got some foam over your lip." he also said.

 

Lamar leaned against the counter, a small frown on his face by the comment. Obviously, he was just trying to hide his confusion by acting it all cool. But his mention about the little detail on his face got Lamar's eyes widen.  
  
\- “..Shit.” Lamar brought his hand over his face, wiping the trail of foam away with his thumb and looking at it for a short moment. To make sure he hadn't fooled him. Lamar licked his finger clean.  
  
\- “So who are ya, dawg? More than just a weird stalker?”

 

"I'm no stalker, cutie~ Just a guy who likes what he sees~ I'm Tate. You?"

 

Lamar grunted softly by his comment of him being ‘a cutie’. He felt the blush from earlier to come back, and boy did he hate himself about that.  
  
Lamar took another sip of his beer, examining Tate with his eyes. He wasn't too bad with his looks, actually..dayum.. Lamar didn't want to admit to himself that he was into guys. That's gay, isn't it? What are these thoughts?  
  
\- “I'm Lamar. Lamar Davis.”

 

"Love the name." Tate said with a smile.

 

'I'm also really liking the guy who owns it too.' Tate also thought with another smirk.

 

Tate was smirking more as he finished his beer, putting the empty glass down. He wipes his lips. Then, puts his fingers through his own hair. He looked at Lamar again. He smiled at him.

 

What was with this guy, seriously? Lamar couldn't help but feel himself tense around Tate. His whole attitude, that damn smirk and the way he ran his fingers through his hair.. Lamar swallowed, his eyes following shortly those thin fingers.  
  
The truth was, Lamar had never had any kind of relationship with a man. And that was.. that was something Lamar couldn't put his finger to. He did deny his feelings, but it didn't stop him from getting to know with the people he liked.  
  
\- “Thanks, I guess.. Yours ain't bad either..Tate.” Lamar said  
  
\- “What's with that smirk, something else funny on mah face?” he asked with a frown.

 

Tate smiles as he stops the smirking. "No, sorry, I do that when I'm in a certain, good mood." he said

 

'And because I like you.' he thought

 

\- “A certain, good mood?” Lamar questioned with a raised eyebrow, but also, his own face was lit by a warm smirk.

 

"I like being around you, Lamar. You're cool and interesting." Tate also said, smiling more.

 

Lamar chuckled and looked away with a shake of his head.  
  
\- “Ah'm not that interesting if ya'd know me..”

 

Tate looked at him again. "Then, I have to get to know you." he said, a smile still on his face.

 

'I want to kiss and touch him. I'm gonna wait for that tho.' Tate thought

 

Lamar chuckled again with a smile and looked back at Tate.  
  
\- “Well, Ah'm just poor but cool gangsta with a dog named Chop and my homie Frank- Shit! He's gonna' kill me by this..!” Lamar gritted his teeth and looked over at Franklin who watched Lamar and Tate from a distance, seeming bored.  
  
Franklin sighed and finished his beer.  
  
\- “I really don't' understand you Lamar, how ya can't keep yourself from trouble for five seconds..!” he cursed out loud to himself. He kind of knew Lamar's little secret already.

 

Tate slightly laughs, he couldn't help it. Lamar's a great guy, he really wants to be with him now.

 

He stops laughing with another smile too.

 

Lamar groaned and shook his head, looking back at Tate.  
  
\- “I uh.. Ah think Ah forgot him for a moment..” Lamar said quietly as he scratched his neck.

 

"It happens. You can go back over to him if you want to." Tate said, even tho he doesn't want Lamar to leave yet.

 

\- “I.. I don't.” Lamar said, his tone of voice still quieter. He looked up in Tate's eyes, excitement filling him.  
  
\- “Anyway, your turn. Ah told shortly 'about me. What's your story?”

 

Tate looks at him with a smile again. "Not really much to tell. I have a nice dad and mom. No siblings. My dad's a lawyer so, we're middle class. I live in a apartment. I have a cat named Luna. And a great, best friend named Jax." he said

 

Lamar shrugged while listening his story.  
  
\- “Wow, not bad.” he commented and took a gulp of his beer, holding it and lazily following the hissing liquid.  
  
\- “Heh, well if ya ever see a white van with no plates drivin' in the city, suppose that's me.” Lamar said with a smirk.  
  
\- “..I mean if ya wanna' hang out and' shit..”

 

Tate smiled again. "I'd love to hang out with you." 

 

He got a pen from his pocket then, started writing on a napkin. He gave the napkin to Lamar, putting his pen back. It had his (Tate's) phone number on there.

 

Lamar looked at the napkin with a smile before he put it in his jeans pocket.  
  
\- “I'll call ya, Ah promise.” Lamar said, his gaze longing in Tate's eyes before he forced himself to snap out of it and wave 'byes' to him. He then walked back to Franklin who had leaned himself over the table.  
  
\- “Ya done with your new friend, homie?” Franklin asked when he felt Lamar sit down beside him. Lamar was quiet for a moment.  
  
\- “Homie.. ya gotta' help me with something..” Lamar said

 

Franklin lifted his head up and rolled his eyes right away when he saw Lamar's face. No way if that wasn't a crush.  
  
\- “A'ight, anything for you, homie.”

 

Tate got another beer, he drank it, slowly and silently, also thinking to himself, lost in thought.

 

Lamar tried to explain to Franklin that he wanted to hang out with Tate after tonight, failing miserably and leaving Franklin in confusion.  
  
\- “Homie, ya never this nervous until it's about roasting yo ass.. Did ya get yerself in trouble again?” Franklin huffed with a frown.  
  
\- “What? N-nonono homie, this here.. This is different. I.. I better explain more when we get home, a'ight?” Lamar said with a sigh.  
  
\- “Well, what are we waitin' for?”

 

So, Frank and Lamar left the bar, Lamar glancing once more towards Tate before they disappeared from the door.

 

Tate left the bar after them, getting in his car. He drives back to his apartment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - The Guy From Last Night

_Frank and Lamar left the bar, Lamar glancing once more towards Tate before they disappeared from the door._

 

_Tate left the bar after them, getting in his car. He drives back to his apartment._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Lamar got home, he laid on his back, on the bed, staring lazily at the dark ceiling since he was too lazy to flick any lights on. He was thinking about Tate, a lot actually. Somehow he seemed so, so perfect.. In a way he could be the one that Lamar wanted to be with. Oh, that must be too optimistic, he thought. Lamar sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to brush these thoughts off and fall asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate goes to his apartment and went inside. He closed the door.

 

He puts his necklace in the nightstand drawer. And he unzipped his jeans, taking them off.

 

He lays on the bed, on his back.

 

Tate looked at himself. Then, he slowly started reaching his hand down and into his boxers. He started stroking his dick, rubbing it up and down. He arched his back and grabs the bed sheets with his other hand. He bit his lip.

 

“Lamar~” he moaned out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After Tate was finished, he took his boxers off, putting them in the dirty clothes bin. He takes off his shirt too.

 

He goes into the bathroom and takes a shower with warm water. All his thoughts were about Lamar. His eyes, his voice, everything.

 

In a few minutes, he gets out, drying off with a towel. He went out.

 

Tate puts on dark blue boxers with black sweatpants. He stayed shirtless.

 

He gets into his bed, pulling the blanket over himself. He closed his eyes, falling asleep after that.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_The Next Day -_

 

Tate gets up from his bed. It's 10:13 am in the morning. He checks his phone for messages from Lamar. But, there were none yet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Lamar was with his gang, but his thoughts were on Tate. The guys had told Lamar to focus, but he couldn't do it that well.  
  
At 11AM, he headed back home, holding his phone.  
  
\- “Damn, it can't be this hard..” Lamar took a deep breath, but tapping Tate's phone number felt impossible.  
  
He began to prep himself for the phone call, nice and easy..

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate was on the couch, laying down, staring at the ceiling. His cat, Luna lying by his side. His phone on the small table near him.

 

Tate thought for a second. 'I'd call Lamar but, I don't have the cutie's number until he calls me. Fuck...'

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

\- “A'ight Lamar.. You can do this..” Lamar mumbled to himself and opened his phone. He kept staring at the lock screen nervously, looking at how it faded back to black after a few seconds.  
  
\- “Oh man..” he sighed and put the phone back in his pocket. He decided to take a walk outside.

 

Lamar made his way to the Paleto Beach and sat down at a bench. The weather was sunny and hot, he followed some ladies jogging on the track. He smirked, watching them go, but his mind was soon filled by last night. Tate. There was some weird feeling in Lamar, he knew that he had loved ladies all of his short life.. But now, seeing a man, this certain man.. He felt the same. Lamar sighed and pulled his phone out, leaving a text to Tate.  
  
‘At Paleto Beach if u wanna hang out. It's the guy from last nite.’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate heard a noise from his phone. He smiled as he grabs it.

 

He smiles more seeing the text. He pets Luna's head as she purrs. He gets up, hearing Luna do an adorable meow in protest to it.

 

"Sorry but, I have to go hang out with someone, I'II be back home later." Tate said to Luna.

 

Tate changed his clothes. He's wearing a black tank top with dark gray, ripped jeans and black converse, since it's at the beach.

 

He walked out and got in his car. He drove there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Tate gets out, it's so beautiful there. He saw Lamar and smiles again. He sneaks behind him, quietly.

 

He got really close to him and said something in Lamar's ear. "Hey, it's the guy from last night." he said

 

Lamar had drifted in his thoughts. He rocked his leg, anxiously and sighed. Maybe this was a stupid idea. He watched the sea, waving back and forth, chilling him slowly.  
  
Until the sudden whisper made Lamar jolt up, he gasped and held his chest.  
  
\- “Shit, dude!” Lamar turned around and saw Tate. He began to stammer as he looked at him, up and down.  
  
\- “Oh, h-hey.. Tate, was it?”

 

Tate hold in his laughs, he didn't mean to startle Lamar. He just smiled again. "That would be me. I'm glad you remembered my name, Lamar." he said, sitting down.

 

He fixed his glasses then, looked at Lamar again.

 

Lamar smiled back at him, nodding a bit.  
  
\- “Ah didn't know what to do so Ah got here and..texted you and..yeah.” Lamar stammered, looking at his feet, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

 

Tate noticed the blush and smiles more. 'He's so adorable.' he thought

 

He also notices that all the girls walking by would stare at him, it didn't bother him tho. In highschool, the girls did the same thing too.

 

Tate looks at him again. "It's nice here and being with you is even better." he said with another smile.

 

It was, Tate really liked being around Lamar.

 

Lamar chuckled a bit, his eyes did meet the girls for a short moment before his interest moved to Tate, he turned to look at him with a smile.  
  
\- “Huh, that's good to hear.” Lamar said with a nod. He glanced towards Del Perro, having an idea.  
  
\- “Do ya like amusement parks, Tate?”

 

"Love them. Let's go." Tate said with a smile, getting up.

 

Tate noticed two white guys walking near them. They came up to him. Tate knew this wasn't going to be good. They started trying to pick a fight with him.

 

"Hey, I didn't know hoods had pretty boys." One of them commented.

 

Tate glared at them. "So, you think just cause I have dark skin, that I'm from the hood?" he asked, still glaring.

 

He's getting pissed off.

 

"Oh, so you're not from the hood and are someone's rich boy?" The other guy said.

 

"I bet you can't even fight." That guy also said.  

 

The guy who called Tate 'pretty boy' looked at Lamar. "So, you're with your homie? Or is he your faggot boyfriend?"

 

That made Tate snapped, he got more angry with a dark look.  "Dat fuck did you just call him!?" he yelled, angrily.

 

He punched the guy hard across the eye, it also knocked the guy out too, his unconscious body on the ground.

 

Tate also started cracking his knuckles, looking at the other guy with a death glare.

 

The other guy ran off, scared.

 

Tate just rolled his eyes and sighed at that.

 

\- “What the-” Lamar frowned when the guys came up to them, cranking his neck and acting cool. He was about to say something until Tate took care of the guys. He was left awestruck by him, staring back and forth, at the guy laying on the ground, unconscious and Tate.  
  
\- “O-oh..” Lamar shrugged and scratched his neck.

 

Tate turned around and looked at Lamar. "Sorry about that." he said then, smiles to him. "Let's go now?"

 

Lamar looked at him, mouth opening and closing when he looked for words.  
  
\- “I-it's okay..” Lamar smirked and nodded to him. He began to walk with Tate towards Del Perro, it wasn't too far away.

 

Tate stared at Lamar as they walked.

 

They got there. Tate looked around, still smiling.

 

He saw a game and walks over. It was a simple game of you had to knock off all the bottles with a ball. He payed and the girl gave him three balls. The girl was looking at him with a smile.

 

He throws the balls and hits every bottle off.

 

"You can choose a prize now." she said

 

Tate smiled and pointed at a medium sized, light gray, teddy bear. She gave it to him.

 

"Thanks, love." Tate said to her. He had it in his arms as him and Lamar walked somewhere else.

 

\- “Dayum, ya good at aiming!” Lamar chuckled and smiled while Tate played. It was Lamar's turn to look around, and his sweet tooth led him to a corner which sold cotton candy.  
  
\- “I know this stuff ain't that good but.. I still like it!” Lamar said and bought a big one, offering the pink cotton candy for Tate too.

 

Tate grabs some of it and started eating the piece of cotton candy. "It's delicious, I love sweets." he also said to him.

 

Lamar watched Tate with a smirk and he grabbed a piece of the fluffy cotton candy, bringing it to his mouth. He ate a piece and licked his lips, sucking his fingers clean afterwards.  
  
\- “Yeah, I have a bad sweet tooth too.” Lamar chuckled again and looked around. His eyes fixated on the Leviathan.  
  
\- “How 'bout a roller coaster ride?”

 

Tate saw Lamar lick his lips and fingers. He slightly smirked then, smiles again, hearing Lamar talking. "Sure."

 

He loves adrenaline rushes.

 

They get on the rollercoaster and it starts. Tate laughed as everyone else screamed. He had the teddy bear in his arms still so that he wouldn't drop it.

 

Lamar 'whooed' and laughed throughout the ride, glancing at Tate now and then, enjoying the ride but also his presence. The ride was over a bit too soon, leaving Lamar with a childish groan and pout. He got off the ride and extended his hand to help Tate up. 

 

Tate takes Lamar's hand with a smile.

 

Lamar liked the feeling of Tate's warm hand in his own. He lifted him up with an easy movement, bringing him up and unpurposely, quite close to him. Lamar looked in Tate's eyes, blushing slightly.

 

Tate smiled again as they walked away from there. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - His Cat, Blushing, Kiss, & Slight Feelings Now

_ Tate takes Lamar's hand with a smile.  _

 

_ Lamar liked the feeling of Tate's warm hand in his own. He lifted him up with an easy movement, bringing him up and unpurposely, quite close to him. Lamar looked in Tate's eyes, blushing slightly.  _

 

_ Tate smiled again as they walked away from there.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"This is fun but, do you want to go to my apartment and hang out for awhile?" Tate asked 

 

Lamar looked at him, having a smile and shrugged at his suggestion.    
  
\- “Sure, Ah think it's a good idea.” Lamar said with a smile.    
  
\- “So.. where we headin' now?” he asked while scratching his neck with a chuckle. He let Tate lead them now. 

 

They walk back where they were before then, walked towards Tate's car. They both got in. 

 

Tate puts the teddy bear in the back seat. 

 

Lamar followed Tate to the car and sat in. He watched how the other cars and buildings went by as Tate drove them to his (Tate's) apartment. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

They got there in a few minutes, Tate grabbed his plushie and they got out. Him and Lamar went up the stairs. He unlocks the door with a key then, opened it. 

 

Lamar followed him up the stairs and into the apartment. 

 

They both went inside, Tate closed the door behind them. He puts the teddy bear on the couch. 

 

Then, Tate holds his cat in his arms, also hugging her. 

 

Luna stares at Lamar now. Probably wondering who this human was. She is a one year old, dark gray kitty. 

 

When Tate lifted his cat up, Lamar and her had a short staring contest.    
  
\- “Hey, kitty..” Lamar chuckled and looked at the cat, slightly nervously. He knew dogs but, not cats. 

 

Tate noticed this and slightly laughs. "Oh, my bad. Luna, this is my friend, Lamar. Lamar, this is my cat, my baby, Luna." he said, introducing them to each other. 

 

Luna meows at Lamar. Tate looked at her. "Sorry, Luna, I didn't mean to leave you here all alone. Can you forgive me?" he asked her. 

 

Luna looks at Tate and she meowed happily at him as she rubbed her head against his neck. She loved her human very much and he loves her too. 

 

"Aww, Luna. You're so cute." Tate said, in a happy tone of voice. 

 

Lamar chuckled at the moment, smiling widely while watching Tate being happy with his cat. He carefully brought his hand closer to the cat, a little nervous she would bite or scratch him.    
  
\- “Ah'm not a bad man, Luna.. Ah hope Chop's stink won't scare ya..” Lamar smirked. 

 

Luna smells Lamar's hand when she noticed he was a good guy and not some stranger, she rubs her head against his hand. Tate smiles at this then, he puts Luna down. Luna runs and lays on Tate's bed, which happened to be near the door, a few feet away. She was curled up in a ball, lying, very happy. 

 

Lamar chuckled and scratched Luna under her chin before Tate put her down. He looked at the cat as she left before looking back at Tate with a smile. 

 

Both of them sat down on the couch. Luna got up, she gets on the couch with Tate and Lamar, between them too. She rubs against Lamar's leg as she purred again. 

 

Tate smiled at that. “She likes you.” he said to him. 

 

Lamar puts his hand on Luna's back, stroking her fur, gently.    
  
\- “Yeah, Ah think so.” he chuckled and glanced at Tate. 

 

Tate grabs Luna gently and puts her in his lap. "Luna, I want to hang out with Lamar right now. So, can you be a sweetheart and leave us alone for awhile?" he asked the kitty, in a kind voice. She meows like an 'ok'. 

 

Tate smiles again, kissing her head. She purrs again. He puts her down on the ground, she runs away and onto Tate's bed again. 

 

Lamar looked at Tate and Luna, shaking his head a bit by the way Tate talked to the cat. He felt warmth growing on his face when Tate mentioned wanting to be ‘alone’ with him. When the cat went away, Lamar looked at Tate. He had began to feel relaxed around him.    
  
\- “Ya know, ya ain't that bad of a guy, Tate..” Lamar said with another smile. 

 

"You're a great guy too." Tate also said, back to Lamar, with a smile. Then, he got up and walked into the bathroom. 

 

He takes off his shoes and socks. He took off his shirt too. He puts the shirt and socks in the dirty clothes bin, leaving the shoes on the ground, near the door too. He forgot to grab a shirt before walking in here. 

 

"Damnit." Tate said, quietly. 

 

'Fuck it.' he thought to himself. 

 

He walks out, shirtless and barefoot. 

 

Tate would always work out with Jax. He didn't have a six pack or abs but, he still looked good without a shirt or at least, that's what girls and some guys told him. 

 

Lamar wondered what Tate went to do, but was assuming he would just use the bathroom, so he waited patiently. However, his eyes went wide for a second went Tate walked out without a shirt. Lamar's mouth hung open for a second before he cleared his throat and looked away as an instinct.    
  
Like he hadn't seen half naked and naked men before in PE class and gym, still.. He felt like a teenager by blushing madly. 

 

Tate smirked at that. 

 

He was still smirking as he grabs a white tank top from the dresser drawer. 

 

"Sorry, I forgot to grab a shirt before leaving. By the way, you're adorable when you blush, Lamar." Tate also said, while his back was facing Lamar. 

 

\- “Psh, nah Ah'm not..” Lamar mumbled and tried to force his more reddening blush to go away. He kept looking at Tate while he wasn't facing him. 

 

Tate just smirks more. He turns his head to look at him. "Liar." he said, playfully. 

 

He puts his tank top on then, walked over to Lamar. He sits down, next to him again. 

 

Lamar felt a tension grew between him and Tate. He wasn't sure if he did mind though. He looked at Tate when he sat beside him. Lamar cleared his throat and smirked.    
  
\- “Yeah, maybe Ah am.. Ah know Ah'm gorgeous~” he joked confidently. 

 

Tate decided to play his game. He had a smirk still back at him. He grabs Lamar's chin, putting their faces closer. He looked into his eyes. "I know you are~ In fact, you're sexy too~" he said back to him. 

 

Lamar didn't know what he had expected, but he still was surprised. His eyes widened when he felt Tate's hand to grab his chin. He (Tate) didn't hesitate when he pulled their faces closer. Lamar blushed once again, and his heart began to beat faster. His eyes darted back and forth between Tate's eyes and lips.    
  
\- “Ah uh.. Sure, yeah..” Lamar stammered, he tried to prepare himself mentally for what would happen next. 

 

Tate leaned in and kissed Lamar's lips, gently. It also was a slow kiss. 

 

Lamar let a small noise out of him when their lips met. He blinked for a short moment before carefully answering the kiss. 

 

Tate started deepening the kiss when Lamar slightly opens his mouth. He puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He also puts his hand on Lamar's upper thigh. 

 

Lamar moaned softly in surprise, a jolt of his libido waving through his body. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss. 

 

The kiss was hot to Tate. 

 

A few seconds later, Tate pulls away. He was panting slightly as he was smiling again. 

 

Lamar's lips were left parted and he panted. His face was flustered and it took him a second to gather himself back together.    
  
He was confused, his mind was. This was the first man Lamar had kissed. Lamar covered his mouth and looked at his feet. 

 

Tate looked at Lamar again. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, Lamar. This makes me think if the kiss was like that, I wonder what the sex is gonna be like." he said with a slight smirk. 

 

Lamar felt embarrassment grow in him. He chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. His cocky attitude had melted away and disappeared. All that was left was his insecurity and lack of experience.    
  
\- “Yeah.. heh..” 

 

Tate noticed this and felt bad now. Maybe he should ask? He got closer to Lamar again. He whispers into Lamar's ear. "What do you wanna do now?" he asked him. 

 

Lamar avoided eye contact with Tate, stammering quietly.    
  
\- “Tate, A-Ah have never.. Ah have never been with a guy.. Ah have never even kissed one until..” Lamar looked up in Tate's eyes. 

 

Tate realized what he meant. He didn't want to push him but, he really wanted to feel warmth and closest from Lamar. "I get it. I do want sex but, I don't wanna push you into it. I want to be with you too. I really like you, Lamar." he said in a loving voice. 

 

Lamar sighed and buried his face in his hands.    
  
\- “Tate, Ah'm sorry.. Ah look like an idiot now..” 

 

Tate was usually a cool, calm guy but, right now, he was literally panicking. "Shit..no, that's not what I meant..Lamar..um..fucking hell, I'm so damn..man, fuck me..." 

 

Lamar looked up, seeing Tate beginning to panic, which was something more that he didn't and wouldn't have expected.    
  
\- “Tate..? Hey..” Lamar wrapped one of his arms around Tate's shoulders, trying to shake him back to reality.    
  
\- “Hey, it's cool, dawg.. Everything's okay..” Lamar tried to calm him down, even he was feeling helpless of how he'd do that. 

 

Tate looked at him, realizing what Lamar was doing. He calmed down with a small smile. "Sorry again, I thought I messed up or something." he said 

 

Lamar sighed with a chuckle and encouraged himself to take Tate's hand.    
  
\- “Listen.. Ah really like ya too. Let's just.. Go nice and easy? Ah wanna' get to know ya.” Lamar said quietly, a shy smile on his face. 

 

"Sure, I don't mind that." Tate said as he had a smile. He slightly kisses Lamar on the lips again then, pulled back after two seconds. 

 

Lamar smiled to the kiss, chuckling a bit and looking at Tate. He felt more relaxed than earlier.   
  
\- “Ah really like your hair, and eyes. They're beautiful..” Lamar murmured. 

 

Tate blushes but, also smiles more again. "I like your eyes too. I also like your voice, skin, personality, and tattoos." 

  
Lamar looks at his own tattoos, smirking.    
  
\- “Good that ya like them.” he chuckled again and smiles to Tate.    
  


 


	4. Chapter 4 - His Friend and Watching A Movie Together

_He slightly kisses Lamar on the lips again then, pulled back after two seconds._

 

_Lamar smiled to the kiss, chuckling a bit and looking at Tate. He felt more relaxed than earlier._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

\- “Could we uh.. watch a movie?” Lamar asked, fiddling his thumbs.

 

"Sure, we can." Tate said

 

Tate was about to grab the tv remote when someone came into the apartment. Tate forgot to lock the door. The guy was loud and happy as he closed the door with his foot. It was Jax, Tate's best friend.

 

"Hey Tate, how's it going? My brother from another mother." he said

 

Jax has long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with gray eyes and white skin. He is the same height and age as them. He is wearing a dark gray, sleeveless hoodie with black, ripped jeans and gray timb boots.

 

He smiled as he walked over to them. Then, he smirked as he looked at Lamar. He was staring at Lamar, almost licking his lips. "Who's the hot piece of ass on the couch~? Tall, dark, and sexy much~?" he said in a slightly lusty voice.

 

Tate stands up now. "Jax!?"

 

Lamar was left as a blushing mess again when he looked up at Jax. He stood up.   
  
\- “Woahwoahwoah, now hold' up that speech, dawg..” Lamar frowned.   
  
\- “Jax.. ya must be Tate's homie?”

 

"Hell yeah, I am. Who are you?" Jax asked, still smirking.

 

"Jax, don't talk to Lamar like that, I mean it! And before you get any ideas, I saw him first! Don't touch him or even try anything, he's mine!" Tate said, angrily. He doesn't really get angry at Jax a lot. His threat wasn't empty tho and he also meant it.

 

"Fine, no need to get angry. He's all yours, 'homie'." Jax also said, smiling now.

 

Lamar watched Jax and Tate, back and forth, rubbing his neck.   
  
\- “Uh, nice to meet ya.. Ah think?” Lamar raises his brows, questioningly.

 

"It's nice to meet you, Lamar." Jax said in a happy voice.

 

Tate sat back down. Jax sits next to him. "Can I choose the movie?"

 

"Fine." Tate also said to him.

 

Jax chooses one and puts in it the tv that had a VCR set. Tate had the remote as he pushed the play button, starting the movie. He puts the remote back on the table in front of them.

 

Tate relaxed as he leaned his back against the couch.

 

The movie that was playing is one of Jax's favorites, it's White Chicks.

 

Lamar sat on the couch too, next to Jax. He took the middle seat. He had his hand out, on the armrest and leaned back, sighing in relief of the comfy position. He followed the movie lazily, his thoughts mostly on Tate.

 

Jax mostly laughed throughout the movie. Tate snickered and laughs sometimes too.

 

Lamar glanced at Tate, admiring his smile and laugh. He wasn't a bad guy, not at all. Lamar really liked him. And in his mind, he hoped that in future, Tate and him would have something more going on.

 

"Now that's what I'm talking about, a white girl with a black girl's ass." The black guy on the movie said.

 

Tate holds in a laugh and Jax must've been reading his mind because of what he said next. "More like a black guy with a black guy's ass." Jax said, laughing.

 

Tate finally laughed again. "Exactly what I was thinking." he said, in between laughs.

 

They were both laughing now.

 

Lamar began to laugh with them by those comments. Trying to calm down from his laughter, he shook his head a bit.

 

They both smiled at him as they calmed down now, continuing watching the movie.

 

Lamar leaned his head to his hand, watching the movie.

 

"Santa must have come early this year cause you are first on my christmas list. I wanna know, are you naughty? Or are you nice? I'II take that as naughty." Jax repeated the black guy on the movie with a deep voice.

 

"Naughty." Tate repeated the other black guy on the movie too.

 

Jax smiled at Tate.

 

"Oh, shut up. You know that I know this damn movie by heart since you watch it with me so many times." Tate said to Jax, he smiled again tho.

 

Jax just smiles too.

 

Lamar rubbed his neck while listening to Jax and Tate. He smirked at them before continuing to watch the movie. He was getting bored by it.

 

"You know what they say, once you go black, you're gonna need a wheelchair." The same black guy on the movie said.

 

Then, on the movie, a white girl in a wheelchair rolled up to the other characters and started talking about last night with the black guy, how it was great.

 

Jax had a small laugh while Tate glared at the screen.

 

"Man, I know it's just for entertainment from the movie but, I hated that part. I hate that stereotype." Tate said, annoyed.

 

"Why are you acting like that? You know what size of package you have, right?" Jax said with another smirk.

 

"I know, jackass, we're the same size."

 

"And I love how big mine is~ Do you love yours~ Tate?"

 

"Could you not talk about your dick like that?"

 

"Alright, fine."

 

Then, they both started to watch the movie again after that.

  
  
Lamar's face began to heat up by the penis talk. At first, he tried to ignore them, but his embarrassment was beginning to become too obvious, so he chuckled quietly with them.   
  
\- “Definitely brother from another mother then if ya even the same size..” Lamar smirked to Jax.

 

Jax also smirks at Lamar. "That's what I'm talking about! Lamar gets me, Tate!" he said, loudly and happily again.

 

Tate rolled his eyes but also, slightly smirked. "Whatever."

 

Lamar chuckled and smiled to Tate. He stifled a yawn while he watched the movie.

 

Jax got a text from someone as he got a smirk. "Well, I gotta go. Someone wants me now." he said

 

"Fucking someone again I see." Tate said

 

"I can't help that I'm a sexual being, Tate."

 

"That's you alright. Is it a guy or girl?"

 

"Oh, it's a guy alright. He’s pretending to be a girl. He is gonna have a big surprise when he finds out that I'm not gonna leave just cause he’s a dude." Jax said, walking towards the door. 

 

"Don't go too rough on him now."

 

"No promises. I hope we all hang out again, sometime."

 

Tate smiles at that. "Of course. Bye."

 

Jax walked out the door. "Bye, my homie!" he yelled back at him.

 

Lamar waved his hand to Jax when he left. He hadn't really got used to this kind of talking around him, and his face was once again red to the tips of his ears. He sighed when Jax left, throwing his head back for a short moment and looking at the ceiling.

 

Tate closed the door, locking it this time. He walks back over to Lamar but, was standing there near him instead of sitting down. "You alright? I know that Jax can be a bit much sometimes." he said to him.

 

Lamar glanced at Tate, cranking his neck side to side.   
  
\- “Yeah, he's not that bad.” Lamar chuckled again.   
  
\- “But Ah do prefer ya.” he said with a smile.

 

Tate smiled again, at him. "I prefer you over anyone too."

 

Lamar smiled and stood up, stepping closer to Tate with a shy smile. He looked away for a second, before leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Cuddling, Strange Warmth, and Something More

_Lamar glanced at Tate._ _  
_ _  
_ _\- “Yeah, he's not that bad.” Lamar chuckled again._

_\- “But Ah do prefer ya.” he said with a smile._

 

_Tate smiled again, at him. "I prefer you over anyone too."_

 

_Lamar smiled and stood up, stepping closer to Tate with a shy smile. He looked away for a second, before leaning over to kiss his cheek._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar pulled away, smiling stupidly, his eyes following Tate's.

 

Tate smiles more as he hugs him, wrapping his arms tightly around Lamar's body. "You're adorable, you know that?" he said, near Lamar's ear.

 

Lamar smiled and hugged him back. This time, he didn't deny Tate's comment.  
  
\- “Okay then, beautiful~” Lamar murmured with a chuckle.

 

"Oh, so, I'm beautiful now?" Tate also said with sarcasm and a slight smirk.

 

Lamar chuckled, pulling away to look him in the eye. He looked at his (Tate's) body, up and down with a smirk.  
  
\- “Yeah, you are.” he said

 

"Alright then, Sugar~" Tate said, still smiling. He didn't mind the comment or deny it, he also slightly liked it.

 

Lamar chuckled with a sigh.  
  
\- “This hasn't been too bad of a day.” Lamar said with a smirk.

 

"..yeah." Tate has a smile on his face while saying that. He kinda got a slight sad look tho. 'Does Lamar wanna leave already?' he thought

 

Lamar noticed the slightly off look on Tate, but he wasn't sure what it meant. In his mind, he stressed about if Tate wanted him already to leave. He however came up with a thought.

\- “Uhm.. now that Jax left and we're alone.. you wanna' uhm.. cuddle, maybe?” Lamar asked, a blush forming on his face.

 

Tate smiled now. "I would love to cuddle with you. Just hold on tho, be right back." he said to him, grabbing a piece of clothing from the dresser drawer again then, going into the bathroom.

 

Lamar smiled and nodded at him. He wondered what Tate was doing now, since he noticed him grabbing something. Lamar sighed and took his hat and hoodie off, leaving them on the armrest of the couch. He was left with his jeans and a black tank top.

 

Tate was changing into more comfortable clothing. He takes off his tank top and jeans, putting them in the dirty clothes bin like last time.

He puts the dark gray sweatpants that he grabbed on over his dark blue boxers. His boxers were showing a little bit but, he didn't mind. He's shirtless again too.

 

He walked out, he stared at Lamar with a smile.

 

Tate pushed him onto his bed. Lamar was on his back now. Tate wanted to lay on top of him but, decided against it. He takes his glasses off, putting them on the nightstand. He also lays next to Lamar instead now.

 

Lamar blushed when he was pushed down, he turned onto his side to face Tate. He smiled, feeling warmth in his chest. With a small hesitation, he laid his arm over Tate's middle. He had done it many times with girls, but never with guys and it still made him slightly nervous.

 

Tate smiles even more. He got closer to Lamar. He gently grabs the side of Lamar's face, kissing him on the lips. He pulled back then, snuggled into Lamar, his face in Lamar's neck. He was a little tired but, he was also happy to cuddle with him. He liked how warm Lamar felt. He closes his eyes to rest for a second. He kinda heard Lamar's heartbeat too. He loved this a lot. He also wrapped his arms around Lamar's body again.

 

Lamar sighed happily when he (Tate) snuggled close to him. Lamar brought his hand near, to stroke Tate's long hair, playing with it between his fingers. For now, he could smell Tate's scent, and he couldn't help but like that too.

 

Tate still had his eyes closed as he smiled again. "You really like my hair." he said

 

Lamar kept playing with his (Tate's) hair, feeling how smooth it was.  
  
\- “..Is it a problem?” Lamar asked with a smirk. He kissed Tate's head, softly.

 

"Nope. I'm glad that you like it. I've always liked long hair on myself, I never liked short hair. Probably why me and Jax get along so well. His hair is longer than mine." Tate said to him, smiling at Lamar.

 

Lamar chuckled again and nodded to him.  
  
\- “How 'bout my hair? Hope we still get along..” Lamar joked.

 

Tate smiles, mostly to himself. "You're an exception." he said with another smile as he kisses Lamar's cheek.

 

Lamar smiled widely at that and looked in his eyes.  
  
\- “That's good..” he nearly whispered and kisses his (Tate's) lips, longingly.

 

Tate kissed back as he pulled Lamar even closer to him. Their bodies are against each other during the kiss.

 

Lamar was more confident with kissing him, and he pulled Tate closer as well. He opened his mouth a little, asking for more.

 

Tate puts his other hand behind Lamar's head. He puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth again like earlier.

 

The kiss was deepened and slow, hot too after that.

 

Lamar moaned softly, submitting to the kiss and how Tate treated him. His breath came out heavily, but he craved for more of that sweet taste of his.

 

Tate pulls away, panting. He's turned on now. He had to resist the temptation to rub his body against Lamar. Lamar's moan drove him crazy. He wasn't hard yet but, he was getting there.

 

Lamar was panting too, watching Tate with half-lidded eyes. He gulped, the tension in him rising too.  
  
Tate is kind, sexy, and beautiful. Lamar wanted him. His lack of experience kept him hesitated.  
  
\- “Tate..” Lamar licked his parted swollen lips, looking at him, lustily.

 

Tate couldn't take it anymore. 'Fuck this waiting. I want him. I'II fuck him some other time. But, I want sex with him.' he thought as he got close to him.

 

He unzipped the jeans on Lamar then, he reached into Lamar's boxers. He grabbed Lamar's dick. He started stroking it, up and down. He rubs the head of it too.

 

Lamar gasped, letting him work with his length. It felt the same as with anyone else, nothing weird about it, he thought. He swallowed and reached to Tate's crotch in response. He cupped his (Tate's) member through the fabric, feeling his hot semi hard. Lamar's heart was beating harder, he encouraged himself to reach down in Tate's sweatpants and boxers, taking his (Tate's) shaft in his hand. Lamar swallowed at the size of him, he began to stroke him the same way he would do it to himself.  
  
It was easy, not bad at all.

 

"Lamar~" Tate lets out a moan, liking being touched by Lamar. He smirked, feeling that Lamar was almost hard too.

 

Lamar's length twitched by Tate's moan and he looked into his eyes.  
  
\- “A-am Ah doin' it right..?” Lamar asked quietly, but kept stroking him. He rubbed the tip with his thumb.

 

"Yes~ Fuck~" Tate let out a moan each time. He knew he was gonna cum soon.

 

Lamar began to pump Tate's dick faster, keeping the rhythm just right. He panted and trembled by lust.

 

Tate stopped rubbing Lamar, for a reason. But, he kept his hand on there to keep Lamar from cumming. He moans again. "Lamar, keep going, baby~ so close~"

 

Lamar bit his lip and leaned to kiss Tate's neck. He kept jerking Tate's shaft, panting against his (Tate's) neck.

 

Tate moaned as he came in his boxers. He panted.

 

Lamar worked through Tate's orgasm, when he was done, Lamar kissed Tate's lips shortly.

 

Tate slowly made Lamar let go of him. He lets go of Lamar's dick too.

 

He takes off his sweatpants and boxers. He puts both on the carpet floor, careful with his cum filled boxers.

 

Then, he pulls Lamar's jeans and boxers off, also throwing them onto the ground. 

  
  
Lamar looked at Tate, embarrassment growing in him and he began to blush.

 

Tate saw that Lamar was hard, he smirks. He reaches into the nightstand drawer, grabbing a bottle of lube.

 

He opens that bottle, putting it on Lamar's dick, lubing it up enough, he stroked it a few times to be sure. He puts the bottle back in the nightstand drawer, closing it.

 

Tate gets on Lamar, leg on each side then, he grabs Lamar's erection. Tate puts the dick inside himself. He moans again as he puts his hands on Lamar's shoulders, gripping slightly on him.

 

A wave of relief crossed Lamar when Tate lubed his (Lamar's) dick, now realizing how it was going to be. He watched Tate making his way onto him, soon slipping himself on Lamar's erection.  
  
Lamar gasped and moaned, grabbing Tate's hips, helping him to move, up and down.  
  
\- “Shit~! Tate..~!”

 

"Ahh~!" Tate moans in pleasure. He kept the fast pace, thrusting down, hard and deep. He was bouncing up and down. Around and on Lamar's dick. He rolled his head back, lost in the pleasure. "Lamar~!"

 

Lamar was close to his climax, thrusting his hips upwards, moaning and panting.  
  
\- “D-dayum ya so hot, Tate~!” Lamar let out a strangled moan and came inside of him.

 

Tate collapsed on top of him, panting but, feeling good too. He knew it wouldn't lasted and he'd be hurting tomorrow but, he's gonna enjoy it while it lasts. He pulls Lamar's dick out of him. And lays beside him again. He smiled at him.

 

Lamar rubbed circles on Tate's back before he (Tate) moved onto his side. He panted in the afterglow, nice and relaxed. He wrapped his arm around Tate, smiling to him.  
  
\- “Damn~” Lamar smirked.

 

Tate was too tired to talk but, he kept smiling, feeling happy. He rested his head on the pillow. He started slowly closing his eyes, very sleepy.

 

"I know right." Tate also said, quietly.  

 

Lamar hummed, smiling and stroked his (Tate's) hair, gently and soothingly.  
  
\- “Adorable..” Lamar whispered and caressed Tate's cheek.

 

Tate closed his eyes. He sleepy did.

 

Lamar smiled and made himself comfy, closing his eyes and deciding to try to sleep too. 

 


End file.
